JoyDay Event, be with you
by Cho Mingchu
Summary: melewatkan hari penting berdua denganmu memang hal terbaik yang pernah aku rasakan. HAPPY KYUMIN DAY / YAOI / OS / T / JOYDAY EVENT


JoyDay Event, Be With You

YAOI/KYUMIN/ONESHOOT/T

Pairing : My beloved couple, My OTP Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : T

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. Oke..

Summary : Melewatkan hari penting berdua denganmu memang hal terbaik yang pernah aku rasakan. HAPPY KYUMIN DAY, YAOI / OS / T / JoyDay Event

**Please if You dislike don't read Ok..!**

Normal POV

.

"Kyun ah..." Teriak Sungmin dengan nada sedikit berteriak

"Wae...? Jangan berteriak Hyung... aku masih lelah dari perjalanan yang panjang... lagipula setelahnya aku belum ada istirahat" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Huhhh... aku yakin sepanjang perjalanan di dalam pesawatpun kau juga sudah tidur... dan siapa suruh kau selalu mengikuti kegiatanku hari ini" kata Sungmin ketus

.

Tak ada respon, Kyuhyun masih tetap bergelung dengan selimut yang ada di kamar hotel. Ia tersenyum dalam gulungan selimut mendengar nada kecewa dari Sungmin.

.

"Aku akan ke pantai..." Kata Sungmin

"Ne..." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat

"Huh...!" Sungmin mendecih pelan dan berlalu menuju pintu kamar hotel menuju pantai yang tak jauh dari hotel mereka

.

"Hahaha... dia benar-benar menggemaskan..." Ucap Kyuhyun dari balik selimut dan berdiri sambil menyambar handuk lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi sedikit membersihkan wajahnya dan berlari ke arah pintu kamar hotel menyusul hyung tersayangnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa mengikutiku? Kau bilang kau ingin istrirahat?" Tanya Sungmin saat menyadari ada seseorang dibelakangnya yang sudah mulai menarik tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan erat.

"Kau fikir aku bodoh Hah...? Aku tidak sepertimu..." Jawab Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tak pernah berubah... ucapannya sangat pedas..

.

Ia jadi mengingat pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun di acara Radio Star yang dibawakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus mengungkit bagaimana ia akhir-akhir ia jarang di Dorm. Kyuhyun beberapa kali ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan tentang itu karena Sungmin memang salah tidak mempunyai waktu yang banyak untuk Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini.

.

"Memangnya apa yang kau fikirkan?" Tanya Sungmin

.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin yang ada dipelukannya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu.

"YAK...! Aku bisa jatuh Kyu...!"

"Kau fikir aku bodoh... kau ke pantai di tengah malam seperti ini... kau ingin bersamaku kan...?" Tanya Kyuhyun geli sambil mengangkat tubuh Sungmin lagi... "Uhhh... beratnya... Kkkkk..."

.

"Haisshh... jjinja...! Siapa suruh mengangkatku... tapi berat badanku lebih ringan dibandingkan denganmu..." Kata Sungmin

.

"Tunggu...! kau ingin menghabiskan hari spesial kita dengan bertengkar seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali

"Jika bersamamu... mana pernah kita tidak berdebat..."

.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan sayang... lalu menatap lautan luas disampingnya kembali sambil tersenyum.

.

"Sedang berfikir betapa bahagianya kau bisa bersamaku di pantai ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya

"Sedang berfikir mengapa aku bisa membaca fiKiranmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil tersenyum geli melihat wajah bodoh Sungmin

"Sedang berfikir betapa hebatnya kau bisa memilikiku?"

.

"Haisssshhh... salah..." Jawab Sungmin akhirnya

"Kkkkk..."

CUP

.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mengecup sudut bibir yang menggemaskan milik Sungmin

.

CUP

.

Ia mengecup ujung hidung Sungmin dengan pelan, lalu menatap sekeliling sebentar hingga melumat bibir shape M milik kekasihnya.

"Ayo kembali ke hotel disini dingin..."

"Aku masih ingin disini Kyu..." Rengek Sungmin

"Ahh... mau bercinta di pantai?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Aniya...! haissh... baik... mari ke hotel"

.

.

.

"Kita adalah satu, Tak peduli tentang kau ataupun aku, karena tujuannya akan hanya satu yaitu kita. Aku tak tau apa yang kau rasakan di perjalanan panjang yang telah kita lalui...yang pasti seperti yang selalu aku katakan padamu, jangan pernah berubah... jangan pernah berfikir dengan melindungiku dan mengorbankan perasaanmu adalah jalan terbaik untuk kita, aku sangat mencintaimu... dan itu tak akan berubah... dan yang terbaik adalah kita jalan bersama, saling menguatkan dan jangan pernah berhenti mengubah fikiran kita... bahwa kita tak akan bisa jika tidak bersama..."

.

Kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin di atas tempat tidur di hotel mewah yang mereka tempati.

.

.

"Aku mungkin sudah bodoh... tapi kau juga harus tau.. jangan pernah ragu pada perasaanku... aku sangat mencintaimu... jangan pernah berfikir bahwa hanya kau yang terlalu mencintaiku.. aku juga sangat menyayangimu... kadang aku memang ragu, kau punya banyak kelebihan.. kau punya banyak..."

.

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun meletakkan jarinya di bibir Sungmin

.

"Jangan pernah berfikir aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu hyung..." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Ne..."

.

Drrttttt

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin sebentar lalu mengambil Handphone yang ada di samping bantalnya.

.

From : Ryeonggu

Aku menghawatirkan Sungmin Hyung, Kyu jangan terlalu bekerja keras malam ini... besok kita harus pemotretan

.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata, lalu Sungmin mengambil Handphone yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun

"Haiss.. apa yang mereka fikirkan, kita bahkan belum melakukannya..." Kata Kyuhyun

PLETAK

"Awww hyung..."

"Dasar pervert"

"Aku memang belum mendapatkan jatahku akhir-akhir ini, aku selalu ditinggalkan... kau jarang ke dorm bulan lalu, kau sibuk dengan musikalmu... kau tidak mengizinkanku menyentuhmu, aku seperti namja yang tak terurus" Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada datar dan wajah masam

.

Drrrtttt

Sungmin akan menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun, namun terhenti juga mendengar getar dari Handphone yang ada di samping bantal Kyuhyun

.

From : Sungjin

Hyung... selamat berbulan madu... ^_^

.

Wajah Sungmin memerah bukan main melihat kelakuan adiknya.

.

"Siapa? Mengapa wajahmu memerah...?" Tanya Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi perubahan wajah Sungmin penuh selidik

"Aniya... bukan siapa-siapa" Jawab Sungmin

"Aku ingin lihat..." Jawab Kyuhyun telak, sangat mencurigakan memang...

"Andwae..."

"YAK! Lee Sungmin, aku ingin melihat... apa kau selingkuh?"

.

Akhirnya Sungmin harus menyerah dengan kegesitan Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Ahahaha... adik iparku memang sangat pengertian..." Kata Kyuhyun tertawa

.

Drrtttt

Drttttt

Drttttt

Drttttt

Drttttt

Drttttt

Drttttt

Drttttt

Drttttt

Drttttt

Drttttt

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan dan bingung melihat Text yang masuk ke Handphone mereka dalam waktu hampir bersamaan dan dalam jumlah yang banyak

.

From : Yesung Hyung

KYUMIN... HAPPY KYUMIN DAY... TUNGGU HYUNG... AKU ADA KADO UNTUK KALIAN...

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melongo membaca texting Yesung yang sama-sama ada di Handphone mereka

From : Donghae

Aku tidak tau ini memalukan atau tidak, tapi Eunhyuk menyuruhku untuk mengetik ini

Happy Kyumin Day...

Dan Kyu... Jangan membuat hyungku lelah, besok kami ada pemotretan... jangan membuatnya Bad Mood..

.

From : Hyukki

Hyung...

Happy Kyumin day

Kyaaa... hyung harus polos malam ini, pinta Kyuhyun untuk makan terlebih dulu agar bertenaga...

Hyung jika kau tak keberatan, kau bisa merekamnya... aku akan mencuri rekamannya suatu hari nanti

From : Siwon Hyung

Happy Kyumin day

Jangan selalu menyusahkan Sungmin hyung... dan jangan membuatnya bersedih lagi Kyu.. bersikaplah dewasa... semoga hubungan kalian diberkati Tuhan... Happy together.. forever

PS: Kyu... jangan lakukan apapun malam ini dan cepat tidur, jangan menambah dosamu lagi

.

"Ameeeeen..." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa melihat texting dari Siwon dan mendapat pukulan kecil di dadanya dari Sungmin.

.

From : Kangin Hyung

KYUMIN... HAPPY Kyumin day...

Semoga kalian selalu bahagia dan aku akan menjaga kalian selama President of Joyer itu Wamil... kkkk...

.

"Apanya yang menjaga, justru ia yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu" Kata Kyuhyun menggerutu membaca texting di layar Handphone Sungmin.

.

From : Henry

Hyung... Happy Kyumin Day... aku sayang kalian... aku minta oleh-oleh dari hawai.. ok!

.

"Tak akan...!" Sahut Kyuhyun

.

From : Zhoumi

Kyu... Happy Kyumin Day

Jangan terlalu menghabisi Sungmin Hyung... kkkkk

.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin dan hanya di balas death glare dari Sungmin.

.

"Ahahaha... mereka lucu..." Kata Sungmin

"Oke baiklah... kita akan mulai dari mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menindih pelan tubuh berisi Sungmin

"A.. a..apa?" Tanya Sungmin balik dengan gugup

"Kkkk... kenapa kau jadi gugup sayang?"

"A...ani... aku belum mengiayakan apapun malam ini" Jawab Sungmin lagi

"Kau tak akan menolakku... ahhh... aku sudah lama tidak menyentuh ini" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dada Sungmin

.

Dan diawali dengan ocehan panjang Sungmin akhirnya mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan yang sangat mereka dambakan, gerakan konstan Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat Sungmin melenguh pelan dan merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Sentuhan-sentuhan nakal jari Kyuhyun, remasan kasar tangan Sungmin di rambutnya saat titik kenikmatan itu di hantam Kyuhyun. Hingga mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan saat bersama mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu dengan penuh cinta.

.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, saling menatap penuh cinta dan mengelus dahi Sungmin yang dipenuhi keringat.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Huh...?"

"Apa malam ini aku akan mendapatkan ronde tambahan?"

"TIDAK...!" Jawab Sungmin dengan cepat, dan memperat pelukan di tubuh mereka yang belum terbalut apapun kecuali selimut putih yang berantakan

.

"Hei... ini JOYDAY... aku tidak mendapatkan ronde tambahan?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya menatap lekat mata Sungmin, ada rona memerah di pipi bulat itu

"Ne..."

"YAH...!" jawab Kyuhyun memasang wajah memelas

"Ehm... bukankah kita masih menghabiskan 5 hari lagi disini?" Tanya Sungmin

"Ne..."

"Kenapa harus mengeluh.." Kata Sungmin dengan wajah memerah

"Ah... baiklah... cukup untuk malam ini" kata Kyuhyun mengecup kembali sudut bibir Sungmin, mengerti apa yang Sungmin ingin sampaikan

.

.

mereka hanya mengeratkan pelukan satu sama lain, berbagi kehangatan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka... berusaha membagi cinta, rindu, kasih sayang, ketergantungan, fikiran, melalui sebuah peluukan. Hingga kata-kata jua yang mewakili semuanya...

"Kyu..."

"Hmmmm..."

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu..."

"Kyu..."

"Hmmm..."

"Tetaplah bersamaku..."

"Kau yang harus tetap bersamaku, aku tak akan kemana-mana... aku tak bisa jauh darimu..."

"Kyu..."

"Hmmm..."

"Berjanjilah besok malam juga cuma satu ronde, cukup satu ronde satu malam..."

"Kkkkk..."

"Aku akan terlihat aneh saat photoshoot..."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Sungmin memajukan bibirnya yang terasa di dada polosnya

.

.

"Kyu..."

"Hmmm..."

"Bisakah kita tidur memakai pakaian kita saja?"

"Wae...?"

"Emmm..."

"Apa mulai menginginkannya lagi?"

"Haiss..."

"Aku bisa merasakan ereksimu lagi..."

"Kyu..."

"Tidak ada kata tidak... aku menginginkanmu lagi..."

.

.

YAKKKKKK KYUUUUU

.

.

Drrrtttttttt

From : Appa Cho

Sungmin ah... Kyun ah... Selamat berbulan madu... Happy Kyumin Day

END

Ahahaha gaje banget ya, pendek pula... sudah selesai sejak kemarin, tapi karena sibuk author bahkan ga sempet publish... jadi hari ini juga ga pp lah...

HAPPY JOYDAY

KEEP CALM N SHIP KYUMIN


End file.
